Episode 2-99
Leez asks a tearful Yuta what's wrong. After a brief silence, she lets him know that whenever one is unable to share his problems with others, just being with someone one is comfortable with whom he can cry to can be consoling. She recalls the time Agni encourages her to cry and let out all her feelings without the fear of someone telling her off. She asks Yuta if she is such person to him, and he nods. She says she is pleased to know that, and anytime he feels like crying he can come to her. Just as he reaches out to embrace her, she turns towards the refrigerator, saying she prepared him some raw meat. She adds that this is the perfect time to eat it, since food is a great way to relieve stress when one is feeling down. She turns back again, noticing Yuta still at the window with his hand covering his down-turned face, and asks what's wrong. In a meeting at the Kalibloom Magic Guild, the guild president goes over the recent sura attacks; in attendance are Asha, Lutz, and Ran, plus a woman standing on the side fiddling with a pair of glasses. * In the first attack on Atera, the opponent was a single sura who inexplicably withdrew once Asha's barrier went up, who was enough to fend it off alone. * During the second attack on Atera, large numbers of Ananta clan sura attacked swiftly, destroying much of the city.Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire Without the (albeit delayed) arrivals of Kasak and Agni, the casualties would have been enormous. * And finally, in the most recent attack on Kalibloom, there were fewer suras compared to Atera, but the primary problem was an unidentified giant sura. Without Agni's help, Kalibloom would have become submerged or even wiped out. Lutz remarks that since that day, Agni could no longer leave Atera. The guild president goes on to say that even high-ranking magicians would not stand a chance against rakshasa-level suras, and their strongest defenders are Agni, Kasak, and Yuta. He turns to Asha and asks if Yuta would be on a similar level to Kasak? Asha replies that if transcendentals are sealed, Yuta's strength would surpass Kasak's, which surprises the guild president. Lutz adds that, as he has stated before, it would be of utmost importance to get Yuta on the side of humanity, no matter the cost. Ran thinks to himself, that would not be a problem since he likes being here, and then asks his brother why he was not notified about the current situation earlier. Lutz is a priest and he himself is an AA candidate, yet Ran only heard about it from passersby and was afraid something bad happened in Mistyshore. Lutz asks, if he is so concerned, why did he not just go there? Ran replies that he still had a small problem he had to solve here, then looks at Asha nonchalantly sipping her coffee. Ran continues, saying tomorrow is the beginning of the 2nd month, and the AA vote will be on the 15th of the month, so there is no time to go back and forth between here and Mistyshore... The door to the meeting room suddenly bursts open, with a voice shouting, "Ms. Asha!" Claude stands in the doorway, trying to catch his breath, and muttering that there are things he needs to tell her. Ran asks if he had not already left for Rindhallow, and Lutz replies that he did, indeed. Asha then asks Claude how he came back alone. He begins to answer her, stammers, then asks if they can discuss it over dinner. As Asha looks at him with an incredulous expression, he says he was feeling thirsty since he rushed to get there, so could he get a drink first? Asha responds with hoti varuna, drenching Claude in a cascade of water. She apologizes for "miscalculating," then tells him to speak up immediately since it must have been something urgent enough for him to return. Out on the balcony, Leez feels dejected since Asha and Ran are running late, and wonders what the others are discussing—did something happen in other cities, or with those suras? Even though she drew the Sword of Return and practiced diligently on her magic and transcendentals, she still was not qualified to join the rest. Yuta simply looks back at her, pencil and notebook in hand. Leez decides that since it is running late she will go to sleep, even though she wanted to reconcile today. The last comment startles Yuta, who then writes asking why she would want to reconcile, since she and Asha never had a fight? Leez says he is right, there was no fight, yet she feels like she did something wrong. Yuta assures her that she did nothing wrong, and that there could be other reasons for Asha's absence so she shouldn't blame herself. Leez appreciates Yuta's words, but insists that it had to be her fault, that way she could reconcile through her own efforts; she didn't want to be in a situation where she was completely helpless. Yuta then asks if she cares for Asha that much, and Leez responds of course, since she helped and protected her when she had nobody else left. She recalls Asha handing her a gold coin, then accepting the intentions for her birthday present. She felt like she met her savior; did he know that every now and then, certain people seem to have a glow like a halo? Yuta thinks to himself that he knew that feeling all too well. She will continue to remain friends with Asha until the end. She will always stay by her side the way she did for her when she was alone. Yuta thinks to himself, but Leez, with the situation as it is now, Asha won't coming back to your side. He recalls Asha asking if he could go to another city to fight, and that he could take Leez along. And so he writes asking if Leez would consider going to another city with him, even though it might be a bit dangerous, so that Asha could return to her side. He would do whatever it takes. Leez replies that he is being silly since Asha is just a little late, that's all. Why leave if she will be returning here? And what business does he have there, anyway? As Yuta crushes his notebook, Leez notes that he doesn't seem to want to deal with that business, and tells him not to force himself for her sake. Yuta then grabs one of Leez's arms and pulls her in for a kiss. As he embraces her (with her hands immobilized by his scarf), he thinks, it's not a chore and he isn't forcing himself. Even if it means submitting to humans and their schemes, he doesn't care as long as it is for her. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Leez reveals that she eats as a means of reducing stress. Leez eats a lot. * We later learn that Yuta can use insight when his eyes turn blue-green, though it isn't clear what purpose they serve here. See spoiler section of Ep.2-110. * We previously saw the purple-haired woman when Ran borrowed her glasses and promised to send her a newer model later. * This is the third time Leez loses a shoe. 2-99 meeting.png|that woman in back - wth 2-99 kiss.png|'! !' 2-99 grab.png|yet another lost shoe References